


Love is blind

by Captain_Goldilocks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fanboy!James, First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobic Language, Lemon, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Physical Abuse, Psycho!Butch, Sad Ending, Sadism, Self Confidence Issues, Senpai Notice Me, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Goldilocks/pseuds/Captain_Goldilocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch takes James down to the basement of Team Rocket HQ to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Contains homophobic language, violence, sexual scenes and sad, scared James! If you are easily offended or saddened, read on at own risk.
> 
> This is one of the many interpretations of the relationship between James and Butch. Since there's so little known of their past and dynamic (except for bickering about who's the best) I like to mix it up and write different possible scenario's. I hope you like it!

James descended the stairs that lead to the basement. He had never been there before and it was as cold and bland as he had imagined. Nobody ever goes into the headquarters basement. The concrete hallways that led to various open spaces looked completely deserted. Like every other floor the basement was a total maze, but the bare grey walls and dark rooms surely made it look a lot more eerie. At the foot of the stairs stood Butch, still in his workout gear and with a solemn expression on his face.

“Follow me,” he croaked.

He walked off into one of the corridors and James rolled his eyes.

“What is this about, Botch? I really need a shower,” James said while he languidly followed.

Some of the rooms they passed were lit like the rest of the hallway and others were pitch black. James looked into the illuminated ones and saw a few rooms filled with supplies, from food to weaponry to strange–looking devices. James was tempted to check out some of the stuff, but Butch was walking at such a fast pace that he would lose him if he did.

 _Why am I here anyway? What could Butch possibly have to show me in this abandoned place? Looks like the perfect backdrop for a murder._ James silently gasped to himself. _Is he going to kill me?_

He slowed down and looked around him, memorizing the way back so he could run for it if needed. Some of the fluorescent lamps on the ceiling flickered on and off, making it even spookier. James wrapped his arms around himself and looked around fearfully. _Why is it so scary in here? I should have brought my Pokemon._

After a long walk, the level-A Rocket member finally turned left into a room. James approached it and carefully peeked his head around the corner first. The room was filled with cleaning equipment. Brooms and buckets stood against the wall, along with shelves stacked with all kinds of soap. Butch stood in the middle of it, looking impatiently at James. He wasn’t holding any sort of murder weapon and James looked at the pockets of his blue shorts to see if he was hiding something in there. They looked flat.

“Are you coming?” Butch grumbled.

James’ eyes returned to the other man’s face and he grinned sheepishly. He slowly walked into the room, still looking around suspiciously.

“So,” James began, “why am I here? It’s freaking cold in here.”

He rubbed his bare arms with his hands and gently breathed out to see if clouds would appear. Like Butch he was wearing a tank top and shorts, since they had just ended a fitness session when Butch had asked him to talk. Butch sighed and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair.

“I’m here to tell you that you need to stop. Stop following me and stop staring at me constantly. Did you really think I hadn’t noticed?”

A slight redness creeped over James’ face and he sputtered in protest. “What? I haven’t been following you. Paranoid much?”

“Come on, James. Cassidy and I arrived here four days ago and who showed up a few hours later? Your team. At first I thought it was a coincidence, but you were everywhere I was lately. In the cafeteria, the gym, the training field, even the restroom!”

James shook his head and looked at Butch snidely. “Jeez, Botch, how self-centered can you get? Have you ever thought that others have the same routines as you? That doesn’t mean I’m following you.”

Butch’ eyes shot daggers at him. “So why do you always stand so close to me? Sit at the table next to me, use the treadmill next to mine? And why do you stare at me when you think I’m not looking?”

James blushed again and he scowled at the other Rocket agent. “I… I don’t! You wish, Botch.”

“The name is Butch!” Butch growled. “And don’t lie to me. I’ve seen the way you look at me. You know what I think?”

The green-haired man spoke very calmly and took a few steps in James’ direction. James looked at him defiantly, determined not to show that his rival was scaring him. Butch grabbed him by his shirt and mumbled: “I think you have a crush on me, you little fag.”

The insult was spoken harshly and it surprised James, but he wouldn’t let Butch know. James stared at him angrily, trying to will the blush from his face. His heartrate quickened in fear and excitement.

“What?! Are you crazy? Who would ever be into _you_?” he shot back.

Butch grunted in frustration and struck James across the face with the palm of his hand. James yelped as he stumbled back and hit the wall behind him. He quickly straightened himself out and clutched his burning cheek. He felt a little crack in his lower lip from the impact.

“What the hell? You psycho!” he exclaimed, glaring harshly at Butch.

Butch said nothing, he just came even closer and put one hand around his neck. James gasped in shock. _I knew it! He’s going to kill me! Why didn’t I bring any of my Pokemon?_ But the hand only held him threateningly, it didn’t squeeze.

Butch glared at him and said: “You know how I’m so sure? Yesterday you had been staring at me all through lunch. I could practically feel your eyes one me. Suddenly you get up and leave. I was relieved, but also curious. Where had you run off to? So I followed you up to the restrooms on the first floor. When I got in, I heard someone rubbing one out in one of the stalls. I could hear him moaning. He stopped when he heard me come in.”

James’ eyes went wide and his face turned bright red. Butch paused his story and squeezed his throat once, and James’ hands flew up to his wrist to try and pry him off. With his other hand, Butch grabbed James’ right arm and pressed it to the wall.

“You see where I’m going with this, don’t you, faggot? I saw you coming out of the restrooms not long after. You were jerking it to the thought of me, weren’t you?” he hissed.

James tried his hardest to get away at this point, pushing and clawing at Butch. He screamed for help as loud as he could, until Butch clamped his hand over his mouth.

“Shh shhh. Come on, James, don’t be like that. I just wanted to know if I was right.” Butch’ voice had lost its sharp edge and he spoke almost in a friendly tone.

James stopped resisting and looked at Butch with slight worry in his eyes. Butch’ expression was unreadable. The level-A Rocket member slowly removed his hand from his mouth and slid it down James’ neck. A shiver ran through James and his eyes widened, but he was too shocked to speak. The hand went down, passed over his tank top and rested on top of James’ shorts. A loud gasp escaped James’ mouth when he was suddenly squeezed through his pants. He was mortified when Butch found his hard cock.

“So you do like me, huh?” Butch whispered hotly. Then his lips turned into a snarl. “You dirty queer. How dare you?”

The pressure on his throat increased again and James pushed at the strong hand with all his might, but it wouldn’t budge. To his shock, the hand on his pants was touching him still, moving in firm strokes and stealing even more of his much needed oxygen. His chest desperately heaved, trying to take in air, but his windpipe was shut off for the most part. Panicked wheezing sounds left his throat as he tried to fight Butch off.

“How is this, you little fag? You like it? Is this what you were fantasizing about?” Butch said, sounding strangely excited himself.

The terror in James’ head seemed to mingle with the pleasure in his lower body and he became dizzy. He saw black and white spots dancing before his eyes and felt cold sweat sliding down his sides. His throat and lungs burned. He could hear his heartbeat racing in his ears. And then he heard something else. A little voice inside his head, whispering: _It isn’t all that bad, at least he is touching you. This is what you wanted. Besides, doesn’t it kind of feel good? Everybody has to die someday. This is probably the best death someone like you could hope for._

The hand around his neck loosened and the first, deep breath James took was as painful as the choking itself. He coughed and heard himself panting like a Growlithe. His hands immediately shot up to protect his damaged throat, while Butch stayed close to him. The higher ranked Rocket member awkwardly stroked James’ damp hair back and James flinched.

“Do you want more?” Butch whispered in his ear.

“No,” James whimpered, his voice barely audible. He looked down and swallowed thickly. “Please, no.”

James wanted to get away as fast as possible, but he knew Butch wouldn’t let him. So he stayed and looked fearfully up at Butch through his eyelashes. One of Butch’ hands had a firm hold on his shoulder while the thumb of his other hand stroked James’ cheek gently.

“Your face was nearly as blue as your hair,” Butch mumbled, almost in amazement. “I don’t want to kill you, James. But I don’t like being stalked.”

His eyes had become softer, but James didn’t feel any safer. _I need to get out._

“I won’t. I’ll stay away, I promise,” James whispered, his throat clenching painfully with every word.

Butch looked deep into his eyes and the blue-haired agent couldn’t help but blush from the attention. Despite the violent attack, James still felt his stomach flutter at the sight of the other man. He cursed himself for being such a masochist. He bit his lip timidly and breathed as quietly as possible when Butch remained silent.

“Please, Butch. Let me go,” he pleaded. He turned his head to the doorway and leaned his body away carefully, but Butch held him tightly.

“James…” the green-haired man sighed.

He took James by his chin and turned his head back towards him. His calloused thumb rubbed over James’ swollen, bleeding lip and the level-B Rocket member breathed shallowly. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but Butch just stared mesmerized at his mouth. Then the green-haired agent leaned in and pressed his own lips against him. James hummed in surprise and stayed completely still. He didn’t want to do anything to make Butch angry again. The other man kissed him unexpectedly gently, but due to their dry, chapped lips it felt unpleasant. The small cut on James’ lip had started to sting.

Then Butch slanted his head and opened his mouth slightly, slickening their lips and making James moan softly. Who would have thought that Butch would be a good kisser? James kept his hands on his chest, until Butch took them in his own and pressed them against the wall. He intertwined their fingers as if they were lovers and James sighed into the kiss. _This_ was what he wanted.

Feeling bold, James darted out his tongue and rubbed it slowly against Butch’. He wasn’t very experienced so he was pleased to hear Butch groan out and felt hips pressing against his own. Butch’ erection rubbed up against his through the thin material of their gym shorts, making James’ cock even harder. Excited, broken moans bubbled up from James’ throat and he gladly took the pain with the pleasure. The sound of sloppy kissing and panting filled the room until Butch broke away.

“James,” he breathed, “you want me, don’t you?”

James nodded his head apprehensively. His body was aching to be touched, but he didn’t know what Butch was planning.

“Show me,” the level-A Rocket member said while releasing James’ hands. “Get on your knees.”

His shoulders tensed at the command, but James did as he was told. The concrete floor was cold against his bare knees and he looked nervously up at Butch. The green-haired man gave him an impatient nod, as if to say ‘get on with it’. James quickly slid the synthetic fabric of Butch’ shorts down and felt his mouth go dry when he saw the hard dick in front of him. He reached out and gave it a few tentative strokes. Butch sighed deeply, his hands resting flat against the wall as he looked down. James glanced up to see his green bangs falling into his face, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure. _He looks so handsome. I can’t believe this is happening!_

“Have you done this before?” Butch asked.

“No,” replied James quietly.

“Oh, have you been saving yourself for me? How cute,” Butch mocked, grinning smugly. “Now suck it.”

A rush of arousal surged through James at the order and he gently licked the underside of his cock. He dragged his lips against it until a hand grabbed him by his hair and pulled him away.

“I said suck. So put it in your mouth, like this,” Butch rumbled, voice dark with annoyance.

He took his dick and pressed the tip against James’ lips. The blue-haired boy felt his face turn bright red and he immediately opened his mouth. He moaned through his nose when the thick length invaded his mouth as far as it would go. To keep Butch from thrusting and choking him again, he quickly held Butch’ hips and sucked as hard as he could. Butch grunted above him and let go of his hair.

“That’s right, that’s good,” he mumbled.

James felt his own cock swell at the praise and continued his sucking. He experimented by moving his tongue back and forth and slowly sliding Butch out of his mouth and back in. When he heard Butch moan loudly at that, he pulled back almost completely and grabbed the base of his cock with one hand. Then he moved his head up and down at a fast pace. The salty taste filled James’ entire mouth and he swallowed through his own whimpering, the fluid softening the soreness of his throat.

His own dick felt heavy and tight in his shorts and he sneaked his other hand down to touch himself, hoping that Butch wouldn’t notice. Luckily the level-A agent seemed too busy chasing his own pleasure. Butch panted roughly and his hand held the back of James’ head again.

“Faster, you faggot. Don’t stop now,” Butch groaned.

James moved his lips as fast as he could, keeping a firm grip on the rest of Butch’ cock. He felt it stiffen and grow even more in his mouth until Butch cried out loudly and snapped his hips forward. Jet after jet of warm cum filled James’ mouth and he swallowed it down quickly. It soothed his throat, that had been dying for some liquid. Having not reached orgasm himself, James quickened the hand that was pumping his own cock and tried to stall Butch by drinking every last drop of his cum down. Butch hummed in appreciation, panting heavily. He softly stroked James’ hair in the aftermath.

Since he was certain Butch would not return the favor, James jerked himself off as quickly and quietly as he could. When he finally reached his peak, he couldn’t help but moan and ride his own hand wantonly. He arched his back and threw his head up to find Butch watching him. The lust in those brown eyes turned James on so much it felt like he was coming all over again, his hand never stopping his movement.

After what seemed like an eternity, he sat back on his knees and panted harshly. One hand was still trapped between his body and his shorts, the other was clutching Butch’ hip. Butch gently took James’ hand off himself and pulled his shorts back on. He squatted in front of the blue-haired Rocket agent and wiped the remains of his cum off of James’ chin. He quickly wiped his fingers on James’ white tank top.

“If you speak of this to anyone or if I catch you spying on me again, I’ll make you regret it. Understood?” Butch said coldly.

James felt his heart sink at his words. He took his hand out of his own soiled shorts and nodded mutely. His big eyes watched as Butch stood and walked out the doorway, not sparing him a second glance. He sighed deeply as he heard Butch’ footsteps resounding down the hallway. _Why doesn’t he like me? I wish I was as cool as him._ Then he looked down at himself. _How am I ever going to get to the showers looking like this?_


End file.
